I Know You
by FlameWater
Summary: Squalo's point of view on how he knows Xanxus.
1. One

**I do not own ****Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **_**This is in Squalo's point of view **_and this is Squalo's point of view**. The 'You' refers to Xanxus.**

* * *

_**I Know You**_

When I first saw you,

I could feel and see your rage, hate, and anger.

_**It was practically radiating off of you,**_

_**Only a fool wouldn't be able to see it.**_

I didn't know the reason,

I didn't even know if there was even a fucking reason,

But either way I didn't give a damn about a reason or a lack of one.

_**I decided on that day to follow you,**_

_**To follow that rage, hate, and anger,**_

_**See where it will go,**_

_**To see where it will led even to the gates of hell.**_

To see if it would grow and grow,

I figured it would bloom into a blood filled rose,

Rage, Hate, and Anger always does that to be honest.

_**Just like every single emotion,**_

_**It grows and grows,**_

_**But at times it can engulf a person.**_

Will those so called negative emotions make or break you?

Does those emotions make you stronger?

_**One day you came up with a plan,**_

_**A plan to overthrow your father,**_

_**No one asked any questions,**_

_**But Mammon did ask for money as expected.**_

You chose me to be with you,

To face your father,

I should have known that you had other plans,

Since you are a bastard.

_**When we got there,**_

_**You knocked me away and I think your father was surprised,**_

_**You claimed that I would get in the way,**_

_**Fucking bastard.**_

Left me behind and it completely figures,

It was typical of you,

But before leaving me.

_**You hit me again and again without mercy,**_

_**Not holding back and I faked being knocked out,**_

_**I fooled you into thinking I was knock me out,**_

_**Serves you right asshole because I'm just going to watch,**_

_**But it is not like I could move.**_

So I couldn't even help you,

Even if I wanted to help your sorry ass,

But of course you would be pissed off and throw something at me.

_**Since you are an ungrateful bastard,**_

_**You might wonder why I even put up with your bullshit,**_

_**But maybe not or you just don't give a damn.**_

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Two

**I do not own ****Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **_**This is in Squalo's point of view **_and this is Squalo's point of view**. The 'You' refers to Xanxus. **

* * *

_**I Know You**_

I found out the truth from your own lips,

For you had angrily yelled it out to the 9th,

I was a bit surprised,

But then it kind of figures.

_**Maybe deep down inside,**_

_**You knew it before you found out for yourself,**_

_**Maybe that is way you have such rage, hate, and anger?**_

Perhaps had a feeling you were being lied to,

Hated it and felt angry,

But did not know for sure and yet your bleeding heart knew it.

_**Of course that is just my guess,**_

_**But hell you might have been born a hateful being.**_

Doubt it though to be honest,

But oh well it doesn't really matter in the long run.

_**You have been frozen by the 9**__**th**__**,**_

_**I saw the old man's silent tears,**_

_**But felt no pity towards him for he is the one that decided to freeze you.**_

I don't care that you are not the son of the 9th,

More power to you for not being that soft hearted man's son,

_**You are better than him,**_

_**Maybe next time you will prove it.**_

I figure it will be a matter of time before you are released,

Either by the soft hearted and sentimental old man,

Or by your own sheer stubbornness and that pure rage.

_**I know the reason,**_

_**The 9**__**th**__** betrayed and lied to you about being his son,**_

_**The old man couldn't tell you the fucking truth,**_

_**More than likely that added fuel to your fire.**_

Regardless it doesn't really matter,

I'll go along and follow you,

I'll wait for you,

Not because of lousy loyalty or useless money.

_**Just because you are strong,**_

_**No weak emotions or softness,**_

_**All hard edges no smooth edges.**_

If I die or get killed or hell even commit suicide for some unknown reason,

You won't cry or mourn or be all emotional about it,

You'll laugh loudly, insult my dead body, and bury away the memory of me.

_**That thought makes me smile,**_

_**It is pretty useless to cry over the dead,**_

_**For they are not coming back.**_

No matter how much you wish them back,

No matter how many tears you may shed,

I found that out at a very young age,

The dead will not come back to life no matter how many shooting stars you wish upon.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Three

**I do not own ****Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **_**This is in Squalo's point of view **_and this is Squalo's point of view**. The 'You' refers to Xanxus.**

* * *

_**I Know You**_

I know you, Xanxus.

I fucking know you,

It's been a whole year since you were put to sleep in that damn ice.

_**I know you,**_

_**Better than anyone else,**_

_**Not going to tell the others that you are not the 9**__**th**__**'s son.**_

I'll keep your secret beyond the grave,

Through the gates of hell and into the dark abyss.

_**I doubt I'll be going to the pearly white gates of heaven,**_

_**I doubt that I would become an angel,**_

_**But who wants to be an angel with white wings and be good all the damn time?**_

Plus I doubt you will be able to go to heaven.

_**I kill with ease,**_

_**Don't feel any regret or remorse over killing,**_

_**I sleep peacefully at night and don't care about the ones I killed,**_

_**I don't even think about them.**_

They are dead and don't matter,

I don't think about the possible family or friends or friend,

That might cry or enemies that might rejoice at the news.

_**Nothing matters,**_

_**I killed countless swordsmen,**_

_**I learnt their skills with the blade and gained more power.**_

I care about getting the mission done and over with in a quick manner,

No need to linger.

_**I know you,**_

_**Your anger, rage, betrayal, and hate towards the world.**_

You are not able to become the 10th Boss of Vongola,

Been lied to since a young age,

Dreams and hopes of power shattered in a single moment,

For you do not have the blood of the Vongola running through your veins,

But I'm sure you will find a fucking way to become the 10th.

_**If not then you bastard,**_

_**I'm going to have really long hair until the day I die,**_

_**You might be smirking about it,**_

_**But more than likely not caring at all about my hair length.**_

However it is even more likely you would decide to throw a wine glass,

At me at the back of my head for the hell of it,

You would claim it is my own damn fault for making that promise.

_**I would have replied that you are an ungrateful asshole,**_

_**You wouldn't reply to my comment and just have a smug as hell smirk on your lips.**_

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Four

**I do not own ****Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**This FanFic is like a drabbles of Squalo's thoughts and feelings. Chapter 1 was set before the whole trying to overthrow the 9th and ends in just before Xanxus spills the truth. Chapter 2 was when Xanxus tells the truth and Squalo hears it. Chapter 3 is about Squalo's thoughts after about a year has gone by and Xanxus still frozen. This Chapter is purely his feelings toward Xanxus and stuff that he won't ever say. **

_**This is in Squalo's point of view **_and this is Squalo's point of view**. The 'You' refers to Xanxus. **

* * *

_**I Know You**_

Am I proud about knowing you,

Am I full of pride about knowing you,

Well I certainly won't be loud and boastful about it.

_**Like hell I'll even admit to you or even a tiny pebble,**_

_**About knowing you.**_

It would be too damn sappy,

I would have to die first before telling,

But of course no one would know since I would be dead.

_**No amount of dying or near death experiences would get me to say,**_

_**I fell for you and have no clue when I did at all,**_

_**Some people would ask how the hell could I even fall for a bastard like you,**_

_**But I have no damn idea at all and would more than likely kill the person asking the question.**_

I wouldn't tell you,

That I fucking love and care about you,

That I want to help you,

But everytime I had tried to help your sorry ass you shove me away like an asshole.

**_I will not tell you,_**

**_That I love everything about you and want to be forever by your fucking side ._**

I would not ever be so sappy, soft, or emotional.

_**Saying I love you,**_

_**It's overrated and used a lot,**_

_**And then there is that matter of our pride.**_

I'm prideful,

I won't say those three words first to you,

I also know even if hell freezes over or the world was going to end the next day,

You would not say those words to me because you are prideful too.

_**It would be too sappy,**_

_**The two of us are not sappy or emotional.**_

I'll keep my hair long for you until you are 10th,

I'll wait for you until you are free of that ice,

I'll go along and follow you until I die or get killed.

_**Oh fuck,**_

_**I'm sappy and love sick at least with you.**_

You and I know it,

But like hell I'll admit it out loud.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Five

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**_This is in Squalo's point of view _**and this is Squalo's point of view**. The 'You' refers to Xanxus. **

* * *

We never change,

You love your alcohol and meat more than anything else in the world,

I love my swords more than anything else in the world.

**_We do not worry about each other,_**

**_For we believe in the other's skill,_**

**_I know you are too stubborn and strong to die,_**

**_You know that not even a shark can kill me ._**

You know my feelings,

I know you feelings,

We do not say our feelings out loud for there is no need,

Plus we are not the sweet and sugar on top kind of people.

**_I'm loud and try to get my point acorss by using words,_**

**_You are not loud like me,_**

**_You get your point across by using your gun._**

I have long hair,

You have short hair.

I have pale skin,

Your skin is darker than mine.

**_We are different in our looks,_**

**_It doesn't mean a damn thing,_**

**_We are Varia and different looks don't matter at all._**

**_I know you and you know me,_**

**_That is all that matters._**

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Six

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**_This is in Squalo's point of view _**and this is Squalo's point of view**. The 'You' refers to Xanxus. **

* * *

You decided to kiss me on the lips,

You fucking french kissed me in front of everyone in fucking Varia,

Literally everyone in Varia because you called a damn massive meeting and I know you well enough to know you did it on purpose.

**_It was the first time you kissed me and it had to be with everyone watching, _**

**_Afterwards you told everyone "Squalo is my trash and if I catch any of you pieces of trash undressing him with your eyes.",_**

**_I was too busy being shock at the fact you gave me a French kiss to really notice anything expect for your voice,_**

**_You decided to use your X Guns on one of the pieces of trash that were 'Undressing me with their eyes' and gave an example to everyone, _**

**_I had ignored the few pieces of shits staring at my ass for they are not worth my fucking time,_**

**_But now I regret it for you noticed their damn staring and got all possessive just because a few men were staring at my ass._**

No one ever dares to stare at your ass,

I'm more into staring at your angry eyes and that damn smirk rather than your damn ass,

I enjoy seeing your expressions, but I do not say that out loud for that sounds too sappy.

_**I decided to say that "I'm not your damn piece of trash, asshole" for to me it means that I'm your bitch,**_

_**I also added loudly "I'm not your bitch and I do not belong to anyone", **_

_**You smirked at me in amusement and threw a half-filled wine glass at me,**_

_**You ordered everyone expect for me to leave,**_

_**I was pissed off, part of my hair was wet from your wine glass, and you just sat in your chair smirking at me.**_

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
